My brother's friend
by neelarayfan
Summary: Sunshine meets Petey's younger sister,Keisha.Everyone's happy for them until one day when everything changes.


My brother's friend

Keisha Jones(15) had just come back from boarding school and was glad to be home with her family and especially her brother,Petey(17).And she had heard from Petey that now the football team he was in had guys of different ethnicities in it.He had especially mentioned about his good friend,Ronnie Bass(17) who was known as ''Sunshine'' by everyone.Keisha was eager to meet him.

The next day.  
''Keisha there you are'',said Petey.Keisha turned around and saw her brother and he was with a guy with blonde hair who looked like the guy Petey had been talking to her about.Keisha,this is Sunshine and Sunshine this is my sister,Keisha.Keisha smiled up at Sunshine.''Hi,Keisha nice to finally meet you'',said Sunshine cheerfully.''Petey has told me a lot about you'',said Sunshine.''Why I hope he said nice things about me'',joked Keisha.''Ofcourse I said good things about you lil sis'',said Petey.Keisha realized that she had a crush on Sunshine but wasn't sure if Sunshine felt the same way about her.Meanwhile,at football practice Sunshine wasn't paying much attention.He kept thinking about Keisha.She had deep brown eyes and dark skin and her smile was what really got Sunshine's attention.Sunshine realized that he was falling for Petey's youger sister.But as Sunshine was thinking about Keisha one of the guys hit him with the football.''Wake up,sunshine,we've got a game tonight remember'',said Gerry.Sunshine got out of his reverie and went back to playing football.

That night.  
All right,boys tonight's the big night,said Coach Boone.We are going to play well tonight and win the game.Are we going to win,shouted Coach Boone.Yeah,shouted out the team confidently.Good.Now get out there and kick some butt,said Coach.Yeah,said the whole team.Sunshine made sure to play well and he did.His defence was great and Keisha had come to cheer him and her brother,Petey on the sidelines.The Titans had won the game.Everyone was in high spirits and Sunshine was even more since right after the game Keisha came to congratulate him by giving him a kiss on the lips.Sunshine felt like he was on cloud nine but what he did'nt know was that this happiness was not going to last long.After the game,Coach Boone held a victory party for the Titans and Keisha had come along with Sunshine for the party.Petey smiled at his friend and said ''you be good to my sister,Sunshine otherwise you are going to be a dead man''.Sunshine laughed but promised Petey he would be on his best behaviour with Keisha.After the party Sunshine offered to drive Keisha home and she agreed.As Sunshine was driving Keisha home, Keisha suddenly felt something was not right but she did'nt want to worry Sunshine,so she did'nt say anything.Suddenly a speeding car came towardsthe car and before Sunshine could do anything the car crashed into theirs and then everything after that was a blackout for Keisha.

At the hospital.  
The whole team was at the hospital waiting for some good news.Petey was still in shock.His sister did'nt deserve this nor did Sunshine.They were 2 peoplewho were close to Petey's heart.Dr Evans came out of the emergency room and his body language told Petey that there was I talk to you in private?he asked.Petey could'nt stand it anymore.Doctor,please tell us how my sister and friend are doing?I want to know.Petey,your friend,Sunshine has suffered a minor concussion but he hurt his legs and will need the wheelchair for sometime.But,he will still be able to play football,wont he,asked Coach Boone.Yes,he will but not for now.Everyone sighed with relief.But,your sister,Keisha has suffered head trauma and she may take days till she wakes up.But the positive side is that she is not in danger of dying because of it.Petey knew that having head trauma usually meant that a person would survive but may be unconscious for days,maybe weeks.Petey clenched his fists and hoped that his sister would be ok and be conscious again and he also hoped that Sunshine would be back on the football team and playing his best soon.Petey would miss having Sunshine on the team and being defended by Sunshine when Sunshine was playing defence.Petey really hoped that his friend would become well soon so that even though he would miss 2 games he would still be able to play the others.''Why did this happen to MY sister,she does'nt deserve this,'',screamed out Petey.

The next day.  
Petey along with Gerry and Julius had stayed at the hospital overnight.That day, Dr Evans said they could see Sunshine.When the guys went in they saw Sunshine but instead of the usual smile on his face he had a pained expression.Petey,how's Keisha doing,he asked softly.Not good man,whispered Petey.I'm sorry man,I did'nt think this would happen,said Sunshine in a muffled voice.Sunshine noticed a wheelchair close to his hospital bed.Why is there a wheelchair next to my bed?Gerry and Julius looked at eachother.It was time to tell Sunshine the truth.Sunshine,the doctor said you hurt your legs and will need the wheelchair for sometime,said Gerry.Sunshine's face fell and he now looked even worse than before.After a while,Sunshine regained his composure and said he wanted to see Keisha.Petey offered to take him there.Sunshine felt strange sitting in a wheelchair buthe feltrelieved that he was okay,but he also felt heartbroken for Keisha.When they reached her hospital bed,Petey said he would wait outside for Sunshine.Sunshine gave a small smile.Thanks,Petey.After Petey left Sunshine sat next to Keisha and took her hand in his.''Keisha,I'm sorry about all that's happened'',please wake up'',pleaded Sunshine.''I miss you and so does Petey'',said Sunshine softly.

2 days later.  
It had been two days and Keisha had still not woken up.Everyone from the Titans including Coach Boone was there at the hospital today.''Sunshine,you've been waiting at the hospital for a few days now and you need to rest'',said Julius.''No,just because I'm on a wheelchair and was in an accident does'nt mean I'll forget about people I care and leave'',said Sunshine angrily.Sunshine realized he was the only one now who was still sure that Keisha would be alright soon.Even her brother,Petey had lost hope but Sunshine was'nt going to.

That evening.  
Sunshine decided to visit Keisha and this time he did'nt ask anyone to carry him around on the wheelchair.When he entered her room,he sat beside her and held on to her hand and prayed that she would be okay.Suddenly,he felt a movement and right before his eyes he saw Keisha's hands were showing movement.''Dr Evans,Keisha's conscious'',screamed Sunshine with joy.Dr Evans came in quickly along with the guys and Mr Boone and now they all were hopeful about Keisha's condition.After 10 minutes,Keisha was conscious and speaking to everyone again but when she saw Sunshine in the wheelchair she broke down.''Keisha,please,dont cry'',pleaded Sunshine.We can get through this.And they did.

10 years later.  
Keisha was now 25 while Sunshine was 27.The couple had just got married and even though they went through a lot in the past everything had come back together now.Sunshine had recovered and was back on his feet.Keisha was now a well-established reporter for ABC news while Sunshine had just started playing NFL along with Petey and Julius.Life for them was good again and the couple hoped it continued that way.


End file.
